<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Operation Communication by crismonwaltz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443554">Operation Communication</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crismonwaltz/pseuds/crismonwaltz'>crismonwaltz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Pick-Up Lines, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I tried to be funny, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, koga swears, send koga help, sometime during enstars!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crismonwaltz/pseuds/crismonwaltz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An important occasion is fast approaching for Koga and Rei, and Koga wants to do something special but isn't sure what it should be. On the day, he attempts to show just how much he loves Rei - in the cheesiest way possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ValkyrieP Server Valkentine Exchange 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Operation Communication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy valentine's! this is a gift for the lovely colorlessivy in the valkyrie discord server!! the request was to see my greatest pick up lines and decided to use ReiKoga. i hope you enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cold evening’s air had people covered in multiple layers of clothing or dashing to the nearest form of shelter. Streetlights and stores helped to guide people on their way, the strong smell of food and coffee remaining strong throughout the air. Many strollers filled the street while others stormed through, desperate to catch the evening rides home. </p><p>However, the cold evening air created an unspoken romantic vibe, shared and craved for by many. Rei and Koga walked next to each other, hand in hand. The silence between the two could be seen from a mile away but the silence to them was more than welcomed, a peaceful comforting silence was what they needed after a day's worth of practice.</p><p>“You’re not too cold, are you Koga?”</p><p>“What? No, I'm fine Sakuma. Are you-" Realising how the sentence was going to end, Koga stopped himself. The sudden change in behaviour made his body stiffen up while a confused expression formed on his boyfriend’s face.</p><p>"Koga? Is the cold getting to you? I can give you my coat if you like?"</p><p>Koga shook his head, feeling his cheeks turn pink. "The cold isn't fucking getting to me. I was going to ask you if you were cold but you look pretty warm."</p><p>For Koga, the comfortable silence turned into an awkward one very quickly. They continued walking for a few minutes until Rei slowly came to a stop. </p><p>"I-It'd be bad if Undead's leader got a cold," Koga muttered, attempting to defuse the situation. You're warm and that’s all that matters. Forget I said anything.”</p><p>"That's right, though it is just as concerning if as leader, I allowed one of my unit mates to get sick. Would it not also make me look to be a bad boyfriend if I didn’t make sure he was warm?” He asked with a small smile, chuckling softly.</p><p>“That’s ridiculous, you’re the perfect boyfriend.” He shot back, a genuine tone in his voice before his eyes widened, realising it was said out loud. With a small cough, he regained his composure. “Being a little warmer would be nice.”</p><p>Rei quickly slipped his hand out of Koga’s, earning him a confused look from the shorter male. He slowly removed his scarf and reached out to wrap it around Koga’s neck. Once it was tucked in, he retook Koga’s hand and resumed walking. The two fell back into a comfortable silence before they came to a stop as the Rhythm Link dorms slowly came into view.</p><p>“Sakuma, that reminds me. I got a question for you.”</p><p>“Oh? A question? Is it one this wise old man can answer?”</p><p>“It better be. What kind of gift do you want for next month?”</p><p>“Gift? For- oh. Oh, I see. A gift to celebrate our six month anniversary? The answer should be obvious, should it not?”</p><p>“No. If it was I wouldn’t have asked, idiot. If its blood you’re not getting anything-”</p><p>“Anything I receive from my dear Koga makes me happy.”</p><p>The cheesy but genuine response caused the silver-haired male to freeze up, gritting his teeth as he failed to come up with a reply. The raven-haired leaned down to leave a quick kiss on Koga’s cheek. “I’m afraid I can’t walk with you all the way to your dorm, as I am running late. Keito-kun was expecting me for a brief leader meeting."</p><p>The confession helped Koga recover quickly from the surprise kiss. “Huh?! You’re telling me that you’re running late for a meeting with four-eyes-! That’s why you were slower than usual on the way home! Hurry before I give you a lecture you won't forget! Don’t come crying to me if he’s harsher than usual!”</p><p>Numerous "yes, yes!" could be heard from Rei as he walked away, occasionally picking up the pace when Koga yelled. Koga kept watching to make sure Rei didn't make a run for it or saw him running from a furious Keito. Once he deemed it safe enough for him to leave he made his way to his dorm, the smallest of smiles on his face.</p><p>----</p><p>"I'm going to kill him Adonis, I fucking swear I'll kill him!" </p><p>Several days had passed since the date and Koga had made no progress with Rei's anniversary present. Though it was one of Undead's days off, Koga and Adonis decided to get lunch together. The two met at a shopping centre and walked until they reached the usual cafe Undead went to after practice or during breaks. The two quietly talked about their unit and other business as they ate. Naturally, talking about Undead meant they would talk about Rei and Kaoru and to Adonis's misfortune, the last time Koga and Rei were together. </p><p>"Oogami, people are going to stare."</p><p>"Let them! They're not with a guy who proclaims to be a vampire and is impossible to please! It doesn't matter what he gets as long as it's from me?! That's not helpful at all!"</p><p>"Isn't that a good thing? It won't matter what you get Sakuma-senpai because it's from you. What matters is the thought you put into the present."</p><p>"That's not the point," Koga replied, shooting a weak glare in Adonis's direction. "I want him to seriously like whatever I get him. The thought is important but so is the present."</p><p>Adonis took a small sip from his amber eyes closed in thought. Once they were open, he asked a question. "This present you have been talking about, that means you have an idea right?"</p><p>Anyone listening in to the conversation held their breath in anticipation, glancing at one another. Warning glares were thrown at random customers by Koga before his attention turned to Adonis who seemed to be more curious than he let on, leaning towards Koga with narrowed eyes. The expression caused his own to soften, his arms folded as he muttered.</p><p>"I- No. I don't. I got nothing." Several sighs could be heard from the other tables, shaking their heads with disappointment. Adonis too remained quiet, falling back in his seat deep in thought.</p><p>“Oogami, you’ve been with Sakuma-senpai for nearly six months, right? Shouldn’t you know what he wants?”</p><p>“Course I do.” Koga replies with gritted teeth, crossing his arms in annoyance. “It’s just- I want it to be special and I don’t know how. It’s frustrating.”</p><p>Adonis nodded before taking out his phone, clicking on the notepad icon. "Let's brainstorm ideas here. We could come up with suggestions."</p><p>Koga's eyes glued to Adonis's phone,<br/>
fingertips hovering over the keyboard. "We're gonna come up with good ideas. We always do."</p><p>The table quietly filled with small talk as the two got to work, typing whatever came to mind. Several minutes passed before they looked up to each other, nodding in confirmation.</p><p>"What do you think Oogami? We've come up with a lot of ideas. What would Sakuma-senpai like the most?"</p><p>"This is all crap. Nothing we're coming up with is good enough.</p><p>"I disagree. You're thinking too hard Oogami. Is Sakuma-senpai getting you a present? Do you have to get him something?"</p><p>"I bet he is. He says presents don't matter and aren't necessary but I know he's thinking of something. I don't have to get him something but I want to."</p><p>Adonis turned the phone in his direction, looking at the list. "Relationships appear more of a challenge than I thought. You really are putting a lot of thought into this. Sakuma-senpai is lucky."</p><p>The soft and genuine tone made Koga's eyes widen, looking away for a moment to gather his thoughts. "I'm gonna go walk around and cool down. Maybe I'll find something while I'm out. But thanks Adonis, I'll try using what we have. Later."</p><p>"Take care Oogami. Wait, I thought you were paying the bill-"</p><p>---</p><p>The issue of Rei's present remained a big concern with no chance of being resolved anytime soon. Thanks to Adonis there were more than enough things for him to choose from but nothing screamed: “Your boyfriend would fucking love this, get it.” Koga did have time to get something but if he wanted to go big it would be safer to think of something quickly. He found himself outside the shopping centre, stuffing his hands into his pockets. The sound of a horn brought him back from his thoughts. A small bus faced him from the other side of the road. As if someone was asking, Koga answered and made his way towards the bus.</p><p>“Might as well go for a ride.”</p><p>Once he paid, Koga walked to the back of the bus and took a seat. Once the bus began to drive he sighed and went on his phone, googling the route of the bus to decide where to get off. Koga wasn’t sure how much time passed since the journey began and found himself drifting off. As he aimlessly stared out the window two figures came into view. Once Koga shook his head the figures became familiar ones.</p><p>“Hakaze-senpai?”</p><p>He shot up, banging his fists on the window. “Hakaze-senpai!” bang, bang! “Hakaze-senpai!”</p><p>The blond man looked around confusedly before his eyes landed on Koga’s and sighed. The brunette next to him smiled and waved. Before either of them called out, Koga was already out of his seat, shouting to the bus driver to let him off. He yelled a quick thanks before jumping off to greet his seniors.</p><p>“Hakaze-senpai, Morisawa-senpai, hey. Weird to see you two out together.”</p><p>“Weird?” Kaoru chuckled, waving his hand to dismiss the younger. “You know Moricchi and I have been good friends since our Yumenosaki days. Rei-kun isn’t teaching his dog how to forget the basics is he?”</p><p>“That’s right, but I’d say we’re closer friends than just good friends! I’m helping Moricchi practice going on dates! We went to the aquarium and were on our way to get ice-cream before walking me-”</p><p>“Haha, we don’t need to go into that much detail.” The blond added sheepishly, throwing an arm around the brunette. “Besides, Koga-kun isn’t interested in practice dates. I know the big day is coming up soon for you two, Rei-kun doesn’t stop talking about it.”</p><p>“He’s right, Oogami! The look in Sakuma’s eyes when he talks about you is the way I talk about heroes - it’s really adorable.”</p><p>Koga’s eyes widened slightly in shock before turning to cover his face - annoyed by Chiaki not realising the embarrassment of his casual confession. The last thing he wanted was someone to see him smiling like an idiot just because his boyfriend talked about him to other people, something he knew Rei had done from the beginning.</p><p>“He seems calmer and composed when he talks to me about it. A-Anyway… I need advice on a gift.”</p><p>Both Chiaki and Koga watched Kaoru smile, nodding to himself. “Mhm, I see. So, do you have something in mind for Rei-kun?"</p><p>"Thanks to Adonis I have a lot of ideas but nothing’s jumping at me. I want to do something different. Not too over the top. He’d never let me live that down.”</p><p>“That’s right but it’s cute seeing Rei-kun tease you during practice. It’s amusing seeing you at the centre of attention when romance is involved.”</p><p>“Oi! Are you supposed to be helping me or cracking jokes to impress Morisawa-senpai?”</p><p>“I-Impress?” Kaoru quickly looked over to Chiaki who began laughing. “Moricchi, that’s not funny! You should be taking my side!”</p><p>“Sorry- the look on your face is just-!” In an attempt to calm down, Chiaki coughed, earning him a betrayed look from the blond next to him. “Oogami, I have the perfect idea!”</p><p>“You do? What is it?”</p><p>“A gift straight from the heart, something Sakuma would really want! It can be something that reminds him of you, so when you’re not together he’ll have something to remind himself of you!”</p><p>“That’s...actually a good idea, Morisawa-senpai. I’m pretty sure he has pictures of us on his wall so what else could I get? How do I narrow down the list?”</p><p>"Personalised items are the way to a person's heart Koga,” Kaoru added, placing a hand on his chest. “It adds that little touch y’know? It communicates what words can’t, the true way to a man’s heart.  We use our song’s to communicate to the audience right? Use your gift to Rei-kun to communicate your feelings. He knows you better than anyone, so I know he’ll understand.”</p><p>The blond spoke with a light-hearted tone, but his voice carried strong and full of confidence while his junior fell silent, mouth open slightly with no words coming out. On the other hand, Chiaki's eyes widened in admiration, unable to keep his thoughts to himself.</p><p>"Woah, Hakaze. That was impressive! Are you sure you need me to help you with practice dates?" </p><p>Kaoru beamed, ignoring any signs of embarrassment creeping up on his face. “Of course, Morrichi. Advice can only get you so far, taking action and having experience under your belt really counts. I’m not sure if my advice is helpful for Koga-kun but I hope I did something at least to help.</p><p>“Hakaze-senpai, have more confidence in yourself. What’s the point in giving me advice if you don’t believe it?” A small smile found itself forming on Koga’s face. “You’ve been a big help. Thanks Hakaze-senpai, you too Morisawa-senpai. Enjoy the rest of your date - mine’s going to be so good you’re going to sick of Rei talking about it.”</p><p>His senpai’s expression is one of surprise, unable to think of a comeback before the junior started sprinting towards a shopping centre. The man next to him waved and shouted many goodbye’s with wishes of success. Koga spent the remainder of the day browsing and inquiring, not going home until a small bag with a gift rested firmly in his hand.</p><p>---</p><p>Though the anniversary fell on the weekend, Koga couldn't begin the celebration until after Undead had spent most of the day doing idol work. Frustration could be one word used to describe him throughout the day; not only did they have more workload than usual Rei and Koga couldn't get a moment alone. </p><p>Practice finally ended, signalling the end of the working day. The members of Undead could spend the remainder of the day doing whatever they pleased. As soon as thank you's and goodbyes were made, Koga buried his head into Rei's chest. </p><p>"Amazing work today, Koga.” Rei slowly placed his hands on Koga’s back, patting gently. “You were much more worked up than usual. Any particular reason?"</p><p>“You know why. I’m surprised you were able to get any work done with all the side glances you were giving me. Did Hakaze-senpai teach you that?”</p><p>“Hush hush love, I don’t have any idea what you could be talking about. As leader I have to be observant of the things around me, especially the juniors. Enough about this old fool and his worn eyes, didn’t you mention before you had something planned for today?” Rei’s amusing tone dropped, a confused one quickly replacing it. </p><p>“You’ll find out. Go and get changed, I’ll wait for you at the entrance.”</p><p>Minutes waiting outside for Rei felt like hours. Koga forced himself to stay put, ruffling his hair as a way to distract himself. As he looked at his reflection, he double checked his outfit. He switched into black jeans and a white t-shirt, casual but nothing to make him stand out. Once he spotted Rei leaving the building, he made his way over.</p><p>“Does this look ok Koga? I’m not sure if a leather jacket was too much.”</p><p>Koga reached out to take Rei’s hand. “It looks great on you. If we don’t hurry we’re going to miss out on our reservation.”</p><p>“Reservation? You made us a reservation? You didn’t have to.”</p><p>“It’s a new place that just opened. Rumour has it the dry-cured ham there is pretty good but that’s just hype talk- Rei!?”</p><p>Rei’s walking pace slowly began to speed up, his grip on Koga’s hand tightening to make sure the other was keeping up. “It would be terrible to arrive late, especially when you have gone out of your way. Arriving late wouldn’t be polite of us.”</p><p>“Liar, liar! Slow down!”</p><p>---</p><p>“Thank you very much for coming! Please visit us again soon!”</p><p>The couple exchanged brief words with the waiters before leaving the restaurant hand-in-hand. Without either of them realising it, they had spent a few hours talking and eating. Rei ordered several plates of dry-cured ham with different food accompanying it each time before ordering desert. The evening’s air had grown much colder, forcing people to cover themselves in multiple layers of clothing or dashing to the nearest form of shelter. Streetlights and stores helped to guide people on their way, the strong smell of food and coffee remaining strong throughout the air. Many strollers filled the streets while others stormed through, desperate to catch the evening rides home. However, the cold evening air created an unspoken romantic vibe, shared and craved for by many. The silence between the two could be seen from a mile away but the silence to them was more than welcomed until Koga began to tease Rei about their meal.</p><p>“I’m telling you Sakuma, the waiter's face every time you ordered the ham was priceless. I wish I got that on camera.”</p><p>“Until you try it Koga, I cannot let you ruin it’s good name. I gave you plenty of opportunities to try it, but you refused. I doubt the waiters themselves know the true power of their food.”<br/>
“You really must be an old man, huh? Come on - we’re sitting down on the grass. Once you’ve recovered, we’ll head back.”</p><p>With little to no effort, Koga pulled Rei along towards a small park. He avoided the small playground and benches, instead choosing to lie down on the grass, tugging Rei to follow his lead. The two then fell back, looking up to the stars.</p><p>“Koga, thank you for today.” </p><p>Koga turned to look at Rei, the smallest of smiles on his face as he spoke. His gaze remained on the stars, glancing a look in Koga’s direction.</p><p>“You don’t need to thank me. We’re six months together. That’s a big deal isn’t it? We’ll be a year before we know it.”</p><p>“Hmm, you’re right. Sometimes I don’t believe this is real, it feels like I’m in a dream and I want to do anything but wake up. I am incredibly lucky. Today was quite the adventure, could we do this again? For our one year anniversary?”</p><p>“We’ll do anything you want as long as that restaurant isn’t involved. That meat has done something to your brain and I don’t like it.”</p><p>A small snicker from Rei caused the conversation to end, replaced by the two laughing. Any attempts to defuse the situation and resume their chat failed were only replaced by loud laughs and wheezes. Slowly, the noises died down, sighing and panting to catch their breaths.</p><p>“Rei.”</p><p>The sudden use of his name caught him off guard, turning himself to face Koga. His eyes widened ever so slightly as he waited. Rei knew that tone all better than anyone: he had to prepare himself. Koga could come out and say anything. Maybe Koga would finally promise to spend the rest of his life with him as a vampire? He swallowed as his boyfriend leaned closer, locking eyes with a serious, intense expression.</p><p>“Are you the sun? Because you brighten up my day.” </p><p>Regaining their breaths was quickly replaced by a sudden silence. Both continued to look at the other, Rei’s face motionless while blush began to show itself on Koga’s face. Rei broke the eye contact, burying his face into Koga’s chest in an attempt to hide his chuckles.</p><p>”You bastard! What the hell’s so funny?! How about- Are you a shooting star because you’re one in a million?” </p><p>Koga’s face felt like it was on fire.. Rei’s laughter only grew louder, burying his head into his hands in an attempt to hide any noise. “I’m sorry love, I’m sorry, it’s too much-”</p><p>“Don’t you ‘love’ me!” Koga growled, pulling Rei’s hands from his face so he could see him, his expression screaming betrayal. “Wipe that stupid look off your face before I bite it off!”</p><p>“Forgive me- I couldn’t even if I wanted to.” He said in between laughs, trying to catch his breath. “Where did you get those awful phrases from?”</p><p>Koga’s grip slowly loosened, followed by a quiet response; “I thought of them. By myself. Thought old fashioned people liked that kind of stuff.”</p><p>Rei’s expression was much more sympathetic, reaching out to place his hand against Koga’s face. “I didn’t say I hated it.”</p><p>“Huh? Don’t bother lying to me. It’s awful but I loved it? That doesn't make sense.”</p><p>“Of course it makes sense.” Rei’s tone, calm and gentle, brought Koga closer to him, leaning against his forehead slightly. “Those pick-up lines of yours were terrible, but you put effort into thinking of those yes? I could hear it in your voice. The confidence and admiration is adorable, irresistible even. My way of expression is quite outdated to yours.</p><p>“S-Stop. You’re making me blush. You’re not as outdated as you think. Pretty sure in the vampire days they used shitty pick up lines to woo people.”</p><p>“That is true, the romantic era was the peak time for vampires to roam. Those lines of yours were far greater than any I’ve heard and being around for so long, so you will have to teach me how to capture your heart using these pick up lines you love so much.”</p><p>“Not a chance! I’m never trying this again. It’s too embarrassing. I’m just gonna say the normal stuff like “I love you-” nothing fancy.”</p><p>“It doesn’t hurt to try again. I wonder would this make your heart skip a beat.” He paused for a moment, smiling at Koga as he spoke. Are you the moon? Because I stare at you all night long.”</p><p>“That isn't romantic at all, it’s just creepy. Never say that to me again.”</p><p>“Really? I only thought of it in the moment but it was good for a first try. If it made you blush do I really not say it again?”</p><p>The silence on Koga’s end confirmed Rei’s suspicions, a small hum of amusement filling the air. As soon as it started he dropped it, leaning in to “I love you Koga.”</p><p>“Love you too, Rei.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading to the end, i hope you enjoyed it!! this was my first time writing ReiKoga so i hope it was okay.</p><p>also this fic has gone through ten different titles </p><p>feel free to follow me on twitter @ shiny_lawyer</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>